Faceless (trailer)
by Rivera92
Summary: Un fragmento de una historia que ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo... Algo esta sucediendo en Equestria, algo que podría destruirla, ni las princesas, ni los elementos podrán detener esta vez...


**Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero he decidido posponerla para ****después (como para diciembre), pero he decidido poner un fragmento que ha estado en mi cabeza por un rato (que no me dejaba tranquilo), es probable que lo modifique o cambie por completo cuando inicie este fic, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, tambien pueden aportar ideas si les atrae esta historia...**

**Nota: si no le entienden, habrá una pequeña explicación al final...**

* * *

**Faceless (trailer)**

Se observaba a Spike en su forma de dragon gigante, pero esta vez estaba bajo el control de los changelings (quienes estaban inconscientes) y estos estaban bajo el mando de Fancy Pants.

Spike sostenía en sus garras un unicornio (adulto) que vestía una gabardina color café oscuro con capucha que cubría su cabeza y su rostro era cubierto por unas vendas blancas.

-Así que tú eres el tipo conocido como "Faceless" –dice el unicornio elegante. –escuche que tienes habilidades de camuflaje que pueden igualar o incluso superar a los changelings, ya que no eres detectado por la magia. –dice él. –creía que eran solo cuentos hasta ahora, fue impresionante, disfrazarte de changeling e infiltrarte y que nadie se diera cuenta y noquear a mis subordinados jejeje…bravo, bravo.

El unicornio llamado "Faceless" solo se queda mirando de manera seria.

-Que le han hecho? –dice Faceless.

-Ohh ohh, te refieres a la lagartija de la princesa Twilght. –dice Fancy provocando que Faceless se enojara. –fue adiestrado.

-querrás decir que le lavaron el cerebro –dice Faceless.

-Es lo mismo. –dice Fancy pants. –el comandante estará complacido de saber que tenemos a nuestra disposición a un dragón y también al ser "amigo" de esas plebeyas no podrá ser detenido, además que pudimos solucionar un cabo suelto (refiriéndose a él).

-Te das cuenta de que estas traicionando a tu raza por un psicópata que ni valora su especie. –dice Faceless. –como sabes que no te va a traicionar, como lo hizo con su reina…

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero solo te diré que son solo negocios…-dice Fancy Pants. –y tú no interferirás, Dragon mátalo…

Spike se queda viendo a Fancy Pants por un tiempo.

-Qué esperas, acabalo!... es una orden, eres un dragón es lo que haces. –dice Fancy…

Spike empezó a tener una batalla mental, hasta que oye una voz.

-Se que estas aun ahí Spike, un control mental no te derrotara…después de todo asesinar no es lo tuyo. –dice Faceless quitándose los vendajes de su cara con su magia, revelando un rostro cicatrizado (la mayor parte), con el ojo izquierdo blanco pero a la vez familiar y conocido, era el príncipe Blueblood.

Spike queda tan sorprendido que termina soltándolo, al igual que Fancy Pants.

-"BlueBlood..." –dice Fancy Pants asombrado. –"…está vivo"

-Spike se que nunca llegamos a cruzar palabras cuando vivíamos en Canterlot, pero quiero que sepas… que durante el tiempo que te conozco (el presente), pudo ver que eras más que un dragón…eres mi amigo.

Spike al escuchar eso empieza a recuperar un poco de color en sus ojos.

-No le dije antes porque no me sentía digno de usar esa palabra y menos contigo…aunque aun siento lo mismo quiero que lo sepas…que somos amigos. –dice Blueblood (Faceless) y de repente se empieza a escuchar como la alarma de un reloj y empieza a quejarse como de un dolor (es debido a un golpe de calor, ya que el 70% de su cuerpo tiene quemaduras, no puede sudar y necesita enfriarse). –se tu mismo y no necesitas estar consiente para saber eso…

Spike se queda callado e inmóvil por un rato y lentamente empieza a regresar a la normalidad.

-Que haces?!, trabajas para nosotros?! –dice Fancy Pants.

-No…No lo hare…no soy un asesino!. –dice Spike.

Fancy Pants mira a Blueblood.

-Que mal, porque yo si lo soy. –dice tomando una espada con su magia y empieza a atacar al dragon.

Spike esquivaba los ataques del unicornio como podía.

-Sabes yo quería usar a algo para obligar a la princesa Celestia que se rindiera sin oponerse. –al decir esto último Fancy Pants logra golpear a Spike. –y ahora que tengo a Blueblood!

El unicornio iba a matar a Spike pero es detenido por Faceless (Blueblood) y forcejea con él …

* * *

**(En la noche, en Canterlot)**

En el castillo de Canterlot, se podía ver a "Blueblood" viendo por la ventana las estrellas de manera serena, cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-adelante. –dice "Blueblood" muy tranquilo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Entra Fancy Pants (quien mostraba unos moretones en la cara) junto con un guardia.

-Lamento molestarlo muy tarde mi Señor. –dice Fancy Pants algo asustado. –pero me enviaron con un mensaje para usted…

-Y cuál es? –dice "Blueblood"

-Es acerca del príncipe Blueblood, está vivo. –esto último lo dice con mucha énfasis. –Dijo que vendría por usted.

-Fascinante. –lo dice de manera tranquila. –quien más sabe de esto?

Fancy Pants mira al guardia y le clava una navaja en el cuello, el guardia cae al suelo muerto, no sin antes convertirse en un changeling.

-Nadie más mi Señor. –dice Fancy Pants.

-Bien, que esto quede entre nosotros. –y al decir esto su rostro empezaba a distorsionarse y se contemplaba un Changeling (como Chrysalis, pero macho por supuesto)

**Fin del fragmento**

* * *

**La idea surgio despues de ver la pelicula: ****"Darkman: el rostro de la venganza" y de leer los sig. fics: "SS: Operacion Salvacion de Mr. E's-pen" y "Aprendiendo a comportarme de leinahtan"**

**Explicación**** de la historia:**

El principe Blueblood es secuestrado despues de la fiesta "La gran Gala del Galope" (primera temporada) por los changelings y es suplantado por el hermano menor de la Reina Chrysalis **(no diré el nombre aun!),** y este empieza a investigar bajo la mascara del molesto Blueblood (**ya que nadie le presta atención)**, pero el verdadero Blueblood consigue escapar **(a principios de la segunda temporada, el ataque de Discord) **con ayuda de otro prisionero, pero Blueblood sufre un accidente con fuego durante la fuga y el 70% de su cuerpo quedo herido, se recupera **(finales de la segunda temporada)** y su compañero quien era un cientifico/soldado (crear mascaras con apariencia real y modos de camuflaje) y le enseña todo lo que sabe antes de vida terminara (si vieron el conde de monte-cristo sabrán de hablo) y Blueblood descubre que el hermano de Chrysalis **(él traiciona a Chrysalis)** aun seguía en Equestria y que planeaba un gran golpe que afectaría a sus habitantes en Equestria (él usara la harmonia como arma) y nadie se da cuenta de nada, ahora Blueblood (ahora conocido como Faceless) tendrá frustrar sus planes de alguna manera o morir en intento...

Continuare con otras historia que no he podido terminar como "**Donde te escondes, hermano?"** y espero terminarla antes de diciembre (eso espero, he estado muy ocupado últimamente...)


End file.
